Was praying that you and me might end up together
by flyaway93
Summary: Een verhaal over de liefde van Jake voor Renesmee en hoe zij twijfelt over haar gevoelens voor hem. Rated M voor grof taalgebruik en latere hoofdstukken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

_Ik greep lachend in Jakes haren en sloeg tegen zijn bruine kop. ''Jake lief!'' _

_Hij gromde tevreden. Het was geen gemene grom, meer een genietende grom. Papa en mama keken tevreden toe, mama net ietsje blijer dan papa. Papa vond het stiekem nog een beetje moeilijk denk ik, hij vond hondjes niet zo leuk zei hij. Toen had ik hem laten zien dat Jake ook een mens is en niet alleen een hondje. Het had niet veel geholpen.. _

Ik dacht lachend terug aan de herinneringen met Jacob en voelde direct de stekende pijn in mijn hart omdat hij er niet was. Hij had tijd nodig zei hij. Maar toen hij na een maand nog niet terug was begon ik me sterk af te vragen wat hij met tijd bedoelde. Weken, maanden, misschien wel jaren?

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en staarde vanaf mijn bed in de grote spiegel die aan de wand hing. Mijn bronzen lokken hingen glanzend langs mijn porseleinen huid en mijn gouden ogen stonden treurig. Ik kon niet ontkennen dat ik Jake miste. Duizenden vragen spookten door mijn hoofd en frustreerden me mateloos.

Ik had het jagen voor hem opgegeven! Ik leefde op mensenvoedsel. Rare dingen uit zakjes en pakken in plaats van vers bloed uit de hals van een heerlijke grizzlybeer.

En dat alles omdat hij me mee uit eten wilde nemen. Hij wilde dat ik de sfeer van een restaurant zou proeven, wat dat dan ook betekende. Ik graaide hongerig in een zak paprikachips en propte een handvol in mijn mond. Het smaakte hard, knapperig en naar sterke kruiden. Ik liet mijn mond aan de smaak wennen voordat ik opnieuw een hand in mijn mond stopte.

''Renesmee, eten!'' Klonk het van onderaan de trap. ''Heb al!'' Riep ik met volle mond terug. In enkele seconden stond mijn moeder in mijn kamer. Het was de slaapkamer waar Edward sliep voordat hij met Bella was. ''Chips is geen eten. Esmé heeft spaghetti voor je gemaakt.''

''Hoewel er ook nog een poema op je ligt te wachten!'' Hoorde ik Emmett vanuit de kamer naast me roepen. ''Kut Emmett!'' Riep ik terug.

''Let op je taal en kom naar beneden.'' Zei mijn moeder zuchtend.

Ik propte de zak chips onder mijn kussen en stond op. Toen ik langs Emmetts kamer kwam stak ik vlug mijn middelvinger naar hem op en stormde toen de trap af.

Ik moest eerlijk toegeven dat de pasta erg lekker rook en bedankte mijn oma, Esmé, voor de moeite. Na enkele happen dwaalden mijn gedachten weer af naar Jacob en merkte ik dat ik met mijn eten zat te spelen.

''Eet.'' Hoorde ik mijn vader rustig zeggen. Ik had hem al aan horen komen, ondanks dat hij geen geluid had gemaakt. ''Ik heb geen honger, papa.'' Zuchtte ik. Hij nam naast me aan tafel plaats en legde zijn hand op mijn onderarm. ''Ik begrijp hoe je je voelt.''

''Niet waar!''

''Ik heb je moeder vroeger in de steek gelaten omdat ik dacht dat het beter voor haar zou zijn. Ik heb me nog nooit zo ellendig gevoeld, Nessie.''

''Beter? Wat ben jij nou weer voor vent! Jij en mama hóren bij elkaar!''

Papa's mondhoeken trokken in een scheve grijns omhoog en hij aaide me over mijn hoofd. ''Dat realiseerde ik me, maar ik wilde haar leven niet van haar afnemen. Ik gunde haar een menselijk bestaan.''

''En toen?''

''Ik ben naar de Volturi gestapt omdat ik dacht dat Bella, je moeder van een klif gesprongen was.'' Zei papa koeltjes. ''Je.. WAT?''

''Ik had geen zin meer in dit bestaan, iets wat voor jou misschien onbegrijpelijk is. Zonder haar had alles geen zin meer. Ik bestond voor haar, we waren voor elkaar gemaakt en Alice' visioen veranderde dat alles.''

Hij legde me uit wat er allemaal in Italië gebeurd was en ik gaapte hem met open mond aan. ''Waarom vertel je me dit nu pas?''

''Je bent pas een jaar oud, Renesmee. Om alles te begrijpen wat je moeder en ik hebben meegemaakt hebben we minstens een eeuw nodig.''

''Geestig.'' Bromde ik. Hij grijnsde en stond van de tafel op. Even keek hij me peinzend aan en vroeg toen: ''Ben je verliefd op Jacob?''

''Pahap!'' Kreunde ik gegeneerd. ''Oké oké, het zijn mijn zaken niet.''

''Inderdaad.'' Stemde ik in.

''Wat zijn Edward's zaken niet?'' Hoorde ik mijn moeder vragen. Ze vlocht haar vingers in die van papa en keek hem even verliefd aan.

''Nessie's liefdesleven.''

''Heeft ze die dan?''

''Mama! Alsjeblieft zeg. Papa zei het net zelf, ik ben pas een jaar. Beetje te jong om te daten, vind je niet?''

En met die woorden snelde ik de trappen geruisloos op en sloot me op in mijn kamer.

Ik staarde naar de magische foto die aan de witte wand in mijn kamer hing. Hij was van een paar maanden geleden en ik was er in mensenjaren zo'n elf jaar oud. Jacob keek me lachend aan terwijl ik druk bezig was met de pluizige paardenbloemen die zich in het weiland bevonden.  
Ik vond het de mooiste foto van ons samen en had hem vol trots in mijn kamer opgehangen.  
Nu leek hij echter niets meer te betekenen. Al die keren dat hij me gezegd had hoe bijzonder ik was waren in mijn hoofd vervaagd tot wazige gedachten en ik kon me de laatste keer dat ik met hem gelachen had niet eens meer herinneren en dat frustreerde me mateloos. Ik schoof het grote raam in mijn kamer open en stortte mezelf naar beneden. Zoals gewoonlijk landde ik sierlijk op de mossige grond en keek even triomfantelijk omhoog. 'Zo terug.' Zei ik in mezelf. En toen begon ik te rennen. Rennen alsof mijn leven ervan af hing en alsof ik het voor de laatste keer deed. De bomen suisden in snelvaart langs me op en leken voor me aan de kant te gaan. Ik hield de tijd niet in de gaten, maar wist dat ik in enkele minuten op mijn eindbestemming aan zou komen.

Zodra die bestemming in zicht kwam minderde ik vaart en liet het beeld dat ik zag op me inwerken. Voor me stond een ronde blokhut met een houten veranda waarvan ik Jake nog nooit de trap had zien gebruiken. Hij sprong meestal handig over het hek, transformeerde zichzelf ondertussen in de gigantische alfawolf die hij was en stormde dan het bos in.

Zelf besloot ik netjes het trapje te nemen. Ik streek mijn witte zomerjurk glad en belde toen voorzichtig aan. Ik kon het geluid van de rijdende rolstoel in het huis direct van de andere bijgeluiden onderscheiden en wachtte geduldig tot de deur open zwaaide. ''Renesmee.'' Zei hij. ''Jou had ik hier niet verwacht.''

''Dan voel jij je vast net zo als ik.'' Zei ik met een glimlach. Ik zag hem voor mijn glimlach zwichten en hij maakte plaats zodat ik naar binnen kon. ''Heb je al iets van hem gehoord?'' Vroeg ik zodra ik op een houten keukenstoel had plaatsgenomen. ''Van wie?''

Ik trok een scheef gezicht en zag aan het zijne dat hij me zat te plagen. ''Het spijt me Renesmee, ik weet net zo min als jij waar hij uithangt.''

''Kun je hem niet bellen?'' Opperde ik wanhopig.

''Wel eens een wolf met een telefoon gezien?''

''Oh ja, dat is waar.'' Zuchtte ik. ''Ik ben gewoon wanhopig Billy! Ik mis hem zo!''

Billy wierp me een meelevende blik toe en reikte me een muffin aan. Ik nam een grote hap en staarde naar de muur waar verscheidene familiefoto's de kale vlakte versierden. ''Zodra ik weet waar Jake is laat ik het je weten, Renesmee.''

Ik keek hem aan en schrok van wat ik zag. Hij loog tegen me.

''Lieg niet.'' Siste ik vol woede. ''Je wil Jacob niet bij me zien. Doet het je nou echt zoveel pijn dat hij bevriend is met een.. Wat ik dan ook ben?''

''Dat is het niet.'' Bromde hij kalm. ''Jake gaat door een moeilijke periode heen.''

''Dat had hij dan ook best mogen zeggen, godverdomme!''

In mijn lijf laaiden grote vlammen op die me buiten zinnen brachten van woede en ik kneep de spijlen van de stoel bijna fijn om me te kunnen beheersen. Het kwaad veranderde in verdriet en ik begon hartstochtelijk te huilen. Ik hoorde een stommelend geluid vanuit een andere kamer komen en spitste mijn oren. ''Jacob?'' Vroeg ik met een brok in mijn keel.

Met een ruk schoof ik de withouten stoel naar achter en stormde zijn slaapkamer binnen. Het bed zag er beslapen uit en het raam stond wagenwijd open. Er hing een vreemde natte honden lucht en op het nachtkastje stond een half opgegeten chocolade muffin.

Ik voelde me compleet doorgedraaid toen ik op het bed ging zitten om te voelen of het warm was en schrok toen mijn gevoelens bevestigd werden. Ik drukte mijn neus in het hoofdkussen en rook direct de geur die ik twee maanden lang had moeten missen.

''Leugenaar!'' Riep ik voordat ik door het open raam sprong en begon te rennen. Mijn neus volgde automatisch de geur waar ik zo van hield en bracht me diep de bossen in. Middenin het duistere bos verloor ik het spoor en rende ik in volle vaart tegen een wolvengedaante op. De wolf knalde tegen een boom door mijn vaart en ik bleef aan de grond genageld staan. De wolf schudde zijn kop en keek me toen met een woeste blik aan.  
''Ik ben het, Nessie.'' Fluisterde ik. Hij gromde zachtjes en verdween achter het struikgewas om in zijn mensengedaante te veranderen. Toen hij terug kwam grijnsde hij naar me. ''Sorry Seth, ik zag je niet.''

''Zoiets dacht ik al.''

Ik giechelde en werd toen weer serieus. ''Jake.. Is hij hier? Ik weet zeker dat hij hier ergens moet zijn. Ik rook hem! Hij was in zijn huis toen ik er was en heeft niet eens iets tegen me gezegd!''

''Nes, doe rustig.''

''Ja maar luister! Hij heeft me gekwetst Seth! Hij was ineens weg, poef!''

''En hij komt ook wel weer terug, poef.'' Zei Seth droogjes. ''Kom, ik breng je naar huis.''

Ik stompte hem hard tegen zijn schouder. ''Ik wil niet naar huis! Ik wil dat je me vertelt of hij hier is!''

''Jake komt wel weer terug. Hij wilde gewoon even checken of hij ook kan leven zonder zijn grote liefde. Ofzoiets.''

''Zijn grote liefde?'' Vroeg ik haperend. Ik wilde niet dat Jake verliefd op iemand was. Ik gunde het hem van harte, dat wel, maar ik bracht het liefst alle tijd van de wereld met hem door. Een ander meisje zou dat alleen maar verpesten.

''Kom we gaan, je ouders maken zich zorgen.''

''Dat weet je niet.''

''Klopt, maar het lijkt me wel logisch.'' Redeneerde hij. ''Kun je nou niet één keer mijn kant kiezen in plaats van die van mijn ouders, Seth? Alsjeblieft?''

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. ''Het spijt me, ik heb je ouders beloofd goed op je te letten als ik je tegen kwam. Ik houd me aan mijn woord.''

''Shit.'' Mompelde ik. ''Kom op kleintje, er lopen gevaarlijke wezens in dit bos.''

''Ja ik hoorde al zoiets. Vampiers en wolven, schijnt.''

''Die wil je niet tegen komen toch?'' Plaagde hij me. Ik prikte hem in zijn zij en stond uiteindelijk toe dat hij met me mee naar huis liep. Seth was een goede vriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

''Waar was je?'' Vroeg opa Carlisle toen ik door Seth thuis was gebracht. ''Bij Billy.''

Hij knikte kort en suste mijn vader die waarschijnlijk een preek wilde beginnen. ''Zoon, ze is terug, ze is veilig. Als Bella twee maanden weg was zou jij ook willen weten waar ze was.''

''Bella is mijn vrouw.''

''En Jacob en Renesmee hebben een unieke band. Jij weet wat ik bedoel. Laat het gaan.''

Hij knikte en staarde me aan. ''Ik denk dat het inmiddels wel bedtijd is, Nessie. Morgen is je eerste schooldag en ik wil dat je je best daarvoor doet.''

''Ik weet het. Slaap lekker pap.''

Ik drukte een kus op zijn wang en liep de twee trappen naar boven. Ik voelde direct hoe moe ik was en ging op de rand van mijn bed zitten. Mijn mobiel had de hele dag op bed gelegen en het lampje knipperde. Snel ontgrendelde ik mijn telefoon en zag dat ik een nieuwe sms had:

_'Je hebt gelijk, ik ben terug.  
Je hebt geen idee hoeveel spijt ik heb.  
Jake.' _

Ik snakte naar adem en drukte op het icoontje om hem te bellen.

Zoals ik al verwacht had nam hij zijn telefoon niet op en besloot ik hem terug te sms'en.

_'Waarom neem je niet op?'_

Stuurde ik boos. Hij was me een verklaring schuldig!

_'Je moet morgen voor de eerste keer in je leven naar school,_

_Je hebt slaap nodig, _

_en mijn verhaal is te lang om via de telefoon te bespreken.' _

Woedend smeet ik mijn smartphone tegen de muur kapot en trok tierend mijn pyjama aan. Ik ging in mijn bed liggen en staarde met grote ogen naar het plafond.

Ik had gelijk gehad! Ik had zijn geur geroken, naar zijn halve muffin gekeken, ik had hopeloos achter hem aangerend!

Toch gaf hij me voor de zoveelste keer het gevoel dat onze vriendschap niets voor hem betekende en dat maakte me kapot. Betekende hij dan echt zo veel meer voor mij dan dat ik voor hem betekende?

De volgende ochtend kwam ik maar met moeite uit mijn bed. Ik had een beroerde nacht achter de rug door alle rondspinnende gedachten over Jake en zag ontzettend tegen mijn eerste dag op school op. Ik kon niet naar Forks' High School omdat ik te veel op mijn ouders leek en zij daar pas anderhalf jaar weg waren. Daarom ging ik naar school in La Push. De school had zo'n tweehonderd leerlingen en was dan ook niet erg groot te noemen.

Ik hoopte vurig dat ik bij de andere leerlingen paste en ze me niet buiten zouden sluiten. Ik zou binnenstromen in het examenjaar in een klas die dus al vijf jaar bestond, iets wat het niet echt makkelijker maakte.

''Heb je je telefoon kapot gegooid wegens Jacob?'' Hoorde ik papa aan de andere kant van de deur vragen. ''Blijf uit mijn hoofd!'' Kreunde ik gefrustreerd.

''Wat ik vragen wilde..'' Ging hij verder. ''Zal ik je naar school brengen?''

''Oh ja, dan maak ik vast een goede eerste indruk.'' Zei ik sarcastisch terwijl ik een strik in de centuur van mijn rokje legde.  
Ik maakte me op op de manier die Rosalie me had uitgelegd en moest eerlijk toegeven dat ik er goed uit zag.  
Ik huppelde naar beneden omdat ik stiekem toch wel zin had in mijn allereerste schooldag en staarde naar de boterham die op mijn bord lag. ''Ik heb geen honger!''

''Neem hem dan mee in je tas.'' Beval mama me. ''Welke tas?''

Ze grinnikte en keek me toen schuldig aan. ''Sorry lieverd, ik vergeet steeds dat het echt de allereerste keer in je bestaan is. Je hebt op school een tas nodig om je spullen in mee te nemen.''

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en staarde naar de afschuwelijk lelijke rugzak die mijn moeder tevoorschijn toverde. Ze zag me er vol walging naar kijken en ik stormde naar boven om een iets gracieuzer model op te halen. Er zou waarschijnlijk geen boek inpassen, maar een goede eerste indruk achter laten vond ik belangrijker dan een of ander stom studieboek.

''Zeker weten?'' Vroeg mama me. Ik knikte naar haar, stopte mijn brood in een trommeltje in de tas en hing hem over mijn schouder. ''Hoe ga je naar school?'' Vroeg ze argwanend. Ze had uiteraard gehoord dat ik papa's voorstel had afgewezen. ''Te voet.''

''Ze zien je aankomen.'' Mopperde papa. ''Hoezo? Ik ga zó snel dat ze me niet eens zien!''

Hij trok een scheef gezicht en stuurde me naar de auto. Fijn, dat begon al goed.

Bij het gebouw aangekomen stapte ik vliegensvlug de auto uit en smeet de deur met een klap dicht. ''Gedraag je op zijn minst een beetje menselijk.'' Hoorde ik papa in de auto zeggen. ''Oeps.'' Fluisterde ik.  
Ik probeerde op een menselijke manier naar de ingang te lopen, maar had nog steeds het gevoel dat ik huppelde. Het feit dat ik ieder gesprek op het schoolplein duidelijk kon verstaan maakte het er niet makkelijker op.

''Is dat het nieuwe meisje?''

''Ze lijkt op een pop!''

''Wat is er mis met haar?''

En bij enkele jongens ging het gesprek verder met: ''Fucking lekker.''

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en liep de school binnen om me te melden bij het servicepunt. De vrouw die er stond knikte vriendelijk naar me en vroeg waarmee ze me kon helpen.

''Ik ben nieuw.'' Begon ik ongemakkelijk. Toen keek ik haar strak in haar ogen aan en zag dat ik haar van haar stuk bracht. Ik zag er vast enorm menselijk uit nu. Top.

''Juist ja. En je naam is..?''

''Renesmee Carlie Cullen.''

''Cúllen?'' Vroeg ze verbaasd. ''Ik wist niet dat ze nog iemand hadden geadopteerd?''

Ik wist dat ze op mijn opa en oma doelde en besloot tegen haar te liegen om mijn ouders te beschermen. ''Ja, ik ben een eh.. Latertje.''

''Goed. Renesmee, hier heb je alle nodige informatie op papier. Je eerste les begint over twee minuten in lokaal F004. Ik wens je een fijne eerste dag toe!''

''Bedankt mevrouw.'' Zei ik voordat ik weg liep en mijn ogen door de hal liet glijden. Ik besloot naar de gesprekken van de rondlopende studenten te luisteren en hoorde er al snel één waar ik wat aan had.

''Waar hebben we les?'' Vroeg een jongensstem ongeïnteresseerd. ''F004. Wiskunde.'' Zei een meisje vlug. Ze leek hem maar al te graag antwoord te willen geven en ik grinnikte even. Snel keek ik bij welke mensen de stemmen hoorde en liep ze toen achterna.

In de klas stond een getinte docent die me vriendelijk aankeek. ''Goedemorgen meneer, ik ben nieuw. Renesmee Cullen.''

Hij schudde me de hand. ''Meneer Richardson. Fijn dat je er bent, ga zitten.''

Ik nam achterin het lokaal plaats en negeerde de nieuwsgierige blikken. Mijn eigen ogen bestudeerden de studenten die er al zaten en ik zag direct dat er een paar meiden waren waarmee ik geen vriendinnen zou worden. Ze waren over me aan het roddelen en spoorden elkaar aan om naar me toe te komen.

De 'leider' van het groepje stond op, haalde een hand door haar blonde haren en liep heupwiegend op me af.

''Lana is de naam. En jij bent?''

''Renesmee.''

''Hoe?'' Vroeg ze met een gemene ondertoon in haar stem.

''Renesmee.'' Zei ik nogmaals. Ze lachte naar me en zei: ''Wie hebben dat bedacht?''

''Wat dacht je van mijn ouders?'' Antwoordde ik scherp. Lana klapte haar mond dicht en leek even heel hard na te denken over een nieuwe opmerking.

''Dan hebben ze vast een ehh.. Foutje gemaakt.''

''Jouw ouders wel ja. Ze hadden je beter Onnozel kunnen noemen.'' Vuurde ik terug voordat ze een rood hoofd kreeg en bij me vandaan beende.

Ik hoorde haar tegen haar vriendinnen zeggen dat ik een kutwijf was en haalde mijn schouders op. De mening van die dozen kon me bar weinig schelen en ik staarde naar de deur waar de laatste leerlingen binnen stroomden. Als laatste kwam er een bruinharige jongen binnen. Hij had felblauwe ogen en zijn haar stond warrig omhoog. Ik hoorde het opgewonden geroezemoes van het gemene clubje vooraan en rolde met mijn ogen. Toen hij naast me kwam zitten verborg ik mijn gezicht achter mijn haar. Ik trok toch al genoeg aandacht zonder deze jongen naast me?

''Ga je jezelf nog aan me voorstellen?''

Ik beet ongemakkelijk op mijn lip en legde mijn hand in de zijne. ''Renesmee. En jij?''

Toen keek ik hem voor het eerst aan en zag zijn ogen glinsteren bij het zien van mijn blik. ''Kevin. Je bent betoverend mooi, wist je dat?''

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en schrok op toen meneer Richardson vroeg of ik me wilde voorstellen. Minstens twintig paar ogen keken nieuwsgierig mijn kant op en ik knakte nerveus met mijn vingers. ''Ik ehh.. Ik ben Renesmee.'' Zei ik terwijl ik hard dacht aan wat Carlisle had gezegd. Hoe oud was ik ook alweer in mensenjaren?

''Ik ben achttien jaar oud en kom het examenjaar op deze school doen.''

Bij de achttien had ik sterk getwijfeld, maar ik zag eruit als achttien, dus wie zou me ongelijk geven?

''Wat zijn je hobby's?'' Vroeg de jongen naast me.

''Ehh..'' Stamelde ik. Jacob was de eerste hobby die me te binnen schoot, maar dat zou te belachelijk klinken. Daarom noemde ik een rijtje op met dingen die ik leuk vond om te doen.

''Ik speel viool, houd van koken en ben het liefst buiten.''

''Goed, Renesmee. Welkom in deze gezellige klas. We beginnen vandaag met worteltrekken.''

''Wortels?'' Fluisterde ik tegen Kevin. Zijn blik was nog steeds op mijn gezicht gericht en ik deed verwoede pogingen om vooral niet zijn kant op te kijken.

''Ja je weet wel. Die stomme sommen waar je tafels voor moet kennen.''

Ik voelde het bloed naar mijn wangen stijgen. Papa had me thuis nota bene alles uitgelegd wat ik moest weten en nu leek ik het te zijn vergeten.

Gelukkig kwam de theorie snel terug en plaagde de docent me door me een moeilijke som voor te leggen. ''Renesmee, wat is de wortel van vijfenvijftigduizend zeshonderd zesennegentig?''

Ik hoorde de klas lachen en nam een hap lucht. ''Tweehonderd zesendertig.'' Zei ik na twee en een halve seconde. De klas viel abrupt stil en weer waren alle ogen op mij gericht. Ik liet een zenuwachtig lachje horen en haalde opgelucht adem toen de ogen niet meer naar me keken.

''Meestal zijn slimme meisjes lelijk.'' Fluisterde Kevin naast me. Ik zag dat hij mijn antwoord met de calculator op zijn telefoon controleerde.  
Het uur tikte traag voorbij en ik stond met een ruk op toen de bel eindelijk ging. Moest ik deze marteling nu vijf dagen per week doorstaan? Dat kon niet waar zijn..

''Heb je een vriend?'' Vroeg Kevin toen hij met me mee naar buiten liep. De school was uit en de parkeerplaats stoomde vol met druk pratende studenten.

''Ehh, nee.''

''Waarom niet?'' Vroeg hij terwijl hij een sigaret in zijn mond stak. Hij hield zijn aansteker eronder en inhaleerde diep.

''Ik ben te..'' Jong, wilde ik zeggen. ''Jongens vinden me eigenaardig.'' Zei ik toen. Kevin haalde zijn schouders op en staarde me bedenkelijk aan. ''Je bent ook best vreemd.''

''Thanks.'' Zei ik met een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Hij stompte speels tegen mijn schouder. Ik voelde er weinig van. Zijn stomp had net zo goed een vlindertje kunnen wezen.

''En heb jij een vriendin?'' Vroeg ik om het gesprek gaande te houden.

''Wel zes.''

Mijn ogen rolden bijna uit hun kassen van verbazing en ik gaapte hem aan.

''Grapje joh.'' Grinnikte hij. ''Ik ben al een paar maanden single.''

Ik tuurde het plein over en hoopte daarbij vurig dat papa wist dat ik vandaag om drie uur klaar was. Op datzelfde moment reed er een glinsterend zwarte BMW het asfalt op en haalde ik opgelucht adem. ''Ik ga er vandoor.'' Zei ik vlug. Ik wilde zo snel mogelijk naar huis en moest moeite doen om mezelf niet in een achttiende seconde naar de auto te verplaatsen. Ik concentreerde me wanhopig op mijn 'mensenloopje' en stapte daarna vlug de auto in.

''Je loopt verschrikkelijk.'' Zei Emmett met een grijns. ''Ik weet het.'' Zuchtte ik.  
''Je bent te sierlijk om normaal te lopen.''

''Is dat nou een compliment?''

''Geen idee, dat mag je zelf bepalen.'' Grinnikte hij speels. ''Hmpf.''

''Er is een verrassing voor je.''

''Wat dan?''

''Bella vermoordt me als ik het je vertel.''

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en keek uit het zijraam. Het groene mistige bos flitste in snel tempo aan ons voorbij en liet me beseffen dat Emmett harder reed dan toegestaan was. Binnen een klein kwartiertje stopte de auto dan ook in onze garage en snelde ik het huis binnen. ''Waar is mijn verrassing?'' Riep ik zodra ik in de kamer stond. Er gaf niemand antwoord. Gefrustreerd haalde ik mijn hand door mijn haren en keek Emmett aan die ook binnen kwam.

''Ze zijn er niet eens, pap en mama.''

''Waarom dacht je anders dat ik je op kwam halen? Ik doe het niet voor mijn eigen plezier.''

Ik keek hem kwaad aan en sprong handig en snel op zijn rug. ''Je bent echt een klotige oom.''

''Klotig? Ik hoop dat ze je dat woord niet op school geleerd hebben. Het bestaat namelijk niet.''

''Alsof jij zo snugger bent.'' Bromde ik nors. ''Je hoeft niet snugger te wezen om slim te zijn.'' Schaterde hij. Toen rende hij vliegensvlug de trap op en zette me voor mijn kamerdeur op de grond. ''Je verrassing staat in je kamer. Doe ermee wat je wilt. Wees vooral niet zachtaardig.''

**_ Dat was hoodstuk 2 alweer!_**  
**_Reacties zijn meer dan welkom! Ben benieuwd wat jullie vinden :)_**  
**_Liefs, Flyaway93_**


End file.
